The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus employing an electro-photographic method, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, and a multifunction peripheral (MFP) equipped with functions of these apparatuses, and in particular, the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that cools down a photosensitive member and the like arranged close to a fixing portion.
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus employing an electro-photographic method, such as a copier, a printer, and a facsimile machine, a toner image is transferred onto a sheet conveyed to a photosensitive drum, the toner image is fixed on the surface of the sheet by a fixing portion, and then the sheet is discharged out of the apparatus. Further, for jam (sheet jam) clearance, an opening/closing body rotatably supported with respect to a main body of the apparatus can be opened to allow a sheet conveyance path from the photosensitive drum to the fixing portion to be opened from the main body of the apparatus.
Here, when the opening/closing body is opened, there is a possibility that a surface of the photosensitive drum may be exposed to an outside of the apparatus to be exposed to external light that may cause deterioration of a photosensitive layer. Further, there is a possibility that the surface of the photosensitive drum exposed to the outside may be contaminated or damaged when it is touched by a human hand or something.
To address these possibilities, a known apparatus is provided with a drum cover which moves, along with movement of the opening/closing body, to a position for covering the photosensitive drum and a position where the drum cover is retracted from the sheet conveyance path. When the opening/closing body is closed, the drum cover is retracted from the sheet conveyance path, so that a toner image on the surface of the photosensitive drum can be transferred onto a sheet. When the opening/closing body is opened for jam clearance, the sheet conveyance path is opened, and at the same time, the drum cover covers a surface of the photosensitive drum that faces the outside of the apparatus main body, to prevent the surface of the photosensitive drum from being exposed to the outside of the apparatus.
There is also known an image forming apparatus that is provided with a cooling portion for reducing exposure of an image forming unit, including a photosensitive drum, a developing device, and the like, to high temperature caused by heat from a fixing device. In this apparatus, when a drum cover for protecting a surface of the photosensitive drum is retracted, the drum cover is located in an air flow generated by the cooling portion.